1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite textured yarn consisting of component yarns that have respective shrinkages that are different from one another, more particularly a composite textured yarn favorable for obtaining a soft, and highly tensile, firm and resilient fabric.
A composite textured yarn having a core-sheath structure obtained by feeding together and false twisting two yarns that are different from one another in elongation is well known. This method can provide a highly crimped and highly bulky composite textured yarn with a core-sheath two-layer structure consisting of a component yarn lower in elongation as the core and another component yarn higher in elongation as the sheath, and the composite textured yarn is used as a material for worsted-like woven and knitted fabrics for general purposes.
2. Related Art
On the other hand, JP-A-06-057562 discloses a process for producing a composite textured yarn having excellent bulk and softness by crimping a component yarn (B) fed at a faster feed rate around another component yarn (A) fed at a slower feed rate, at a position between a false twisting heater and a spindle.
However, these conventional processes have problems in that since the composite textured yarn is highly crimped and highly bulky, glitter detrimental to fabric appearance, softness and to the aesthetic feel of the fabric occurs, and in that the thermal insulation performance important for the feeling of wearers of autumn and winter clothes is insufficient. These problems are solved by additional twisting in the case of the former process, and by using a yarn that is polygonal in cross section in the case of the latter process. However, these processes are not regarded as satisfactory enough, and no fabric having a sufficiently good fabric feeling having regard to tension, firmness, resilience, and thermal insulation performance, especially as compared with wool fabrics, has been obtained hitherto.